


Copy & Paste

by Evie_12



Series: Kingsman's double trouble [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin, Alpha Percival, Alpha Roxy, Alpha rest of knights, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Eggsy is the only omega because he's a special lil egg, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Hartwin, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, everyone loves eggsy, kingsman - Freeform, warning for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: The Hart-Unwin twins, Sebastian Lee Hart-Unwin and Skye Marie Hart-Unwin, are causing chaos at Kingsman HQ. Because no one can tell them apart. Well, Harry and Eggsy can, but that's because they're their babies and they've got it on lock.Harry and Eggsy have a well earned day-date to themselves, the twins are left in the care of Merlin and the Knights. They run into a bit of trouble.Their fathers have dressed them in the same outfits and they are, after all, identical.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman's double trouble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So we'll just ignore the fact that my POV's are all over the place and don't necessarily make sense, yeah?  
> And a consistent tense...? Yeah I don't know what happened to that either. 
> 
> I though this would be a cute lil thing at 1am once again, it's a short look into how Harry and Eggsy go about their relaxing day child free whilst the rest of Kingsman are in meltdown over identical twins.

Harry emerges out of his and Eggsy’s en-suite whilst tying his tie to see Eggsy sitting in the middle of their bed with the twins on each side.

“Eggsy”

“Yes, Harry?” 

“When did you purchase ‘copy and paste’ outfits?”

Eggsy’s grin was pure sin,

“For the very occasion that the twins are left in the capable hands of Kingsman whilst we have a day off”

Harry smiled back; an eyebrow raised. “Darling, would it not be better to dress them exactly the same? They’ll never tell the difference. Well maybe Percival will, but has the best observational skills I’ve ever seen”

“That’s what the jumpers are for” He said whipping out two dark blue identical jumpers from what may as well of been thin air.

“Excellent”

\------------ 

“So we’ll be back at 4pm to pick em’ up but if you need anything call us okay?”

Eggsy explained whilst he fiddled with the hem of Sebastian’s jumper and holding him close to his chest, “Harry I’ve changed my mind I don’t want to leave them” He looked up at his alpha with big pleading eyes as he rubbed his cheek over his baby’s soft hair.

“Now Eggsy, they’ll be fine. Merlin and Roxy are perfectly capable as you said this morning and it’s not as if we’ve never left them alone with them before.” Harry said as he placed Skye into Merlin’s outstretched arms.

“Aye lad, they’ll be fine –”

“But it’s never been a whole day before! And we’ve always been in the same location too…”

Roxy came over and plucked Sebastian from the omega’s hold, “go and have a nice day with your alpha silly. We promise to take great care of them.” She assured him and bounced the baby on her hip as he giggled and tried to reach for her hair with a tiny fist.

“Ow – What’s with the ear pulling little one? You don’t do this to anyone else who holds you, do you?” Merlin held Skye up in the air, making faces at her to hear her loud giggles.

“It’s because you don’t have any hair. Ears are the next best thing, both of them have tried to rip out my hair whenever I hold them” Roxy looked pointedly at the hand sneaking behind her head to yank on her ponytail.

Harry smiled at two alphas in front of him and wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s waist, pulling him close as the scent of worry slowly faded away. He nuzzled into his omegas neck and placed a gentle kiss on his bond mark.  
“Thank you for agreeing to watch them, we best be on our way”. He took hold of his mate’s hand and kissed both of the babies on their foreheads and waited as Eggsy did the same, although he did pull him away when he lingered a bit too long.

As the two left Merlin’s office, something came to the forefront of Roxy’s mind.

“Merlin?”

“Aye?”

“Which one is which?”

Merlin stopped his game of peek-a-boo with his twin and stared blankly at Roxy. 

“Oh no”

\------------ 

“It’s not that big of a deal though is it? I mean they can’t be that different, can they? They are twins after all” Roxy places the babbling baby in her arms on to the play mat Merlin keeps in his office for when the twins visit. She turns back to the other alpha, who is now looking over a piece of paper, seemingly numb to the firm yanking his ear is going through. 

“Roxy on Eggsy’s list it says that they’re fed at different times because Sebastian’s internal clock seems to be an hour in front of Skye’s”

Roxy rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest. “That’s not that bad, we’ll just wait until —”

“Skye has a bigger amount of formula too and has extra vitamins because she weighs less than Sebastian does”

“Ah… It’s fine we’ll just wait till one of them needs changing and then we’ll know who’s who. But if Skye weighs less then one of us could hold both of them and see which one weighs less”

“Okay, that might work. Give me the other one then” Merlin shifted his hold on his twin and held out his other arm. Roxy spun around and went to reach down to pick up the baby she placed down not 5 minutes ago but was met with an empty mat. Oh. “That’s not good”

“…Roxy”

“Merlin”

“Where’s the baby”

“Um, not where I left them, sir”

“Roxy”

They both looked towards the open office door. They were screwed.

\------------ 

Hand in hand, Harry and Eggsy leisurely strolled through Hyde Park as they made their way across London. They were headed to London Zoo as Eggsy had mentioned always wanting to go but never having had the chance when he was a child. Harry had booked the tickets a week later and arranged for the two of them to have the day off for the following Friday after that. The two hadn’t had a full day off to themselves since the twins were born, not that they minded, but now that they were nearing 1 years old, he thought they could afford to have a day with just the two of them and the twins had always been comfortable with being left alone with their colleagues. 

“Would you like to walk the rest of way or get a taxi darling?”

“How long’s the walk?”

“About 50 minutes give or take” Harry said checking the directions on the map function of his glasses. “Well 47 minutes to be exact,according to the map”

“I say we walk, could always stop for brunch along the way or somethin’ if we find some where nice?”

“That’s a lovely idea my boy” Eggsy smiled up at Harry at the praise and received a kiss to his temple for the trouble. “I wonder how the twins are doing, do you think they’ve caused any trouble yet?”

“Nah, lil angels they are our two” Eggsy smiled as he thought about his twins, love and happiness radiating off him in waves. “As much as I appreciate later starts on weekends now that they’ve stopped walking up with the sun, I miss it sometimes” Harry sighed as he stroked his thumb across his omegas hand.

Eggsy just snorted, amused. “That’s something I never thought I’d hear you say, I used to think that the only time I’d ever hear you groan that loud at 5am would be during sex” Harry just scoffed and tugged a sniggering Eggsy closer to his side. “Would the idea of having more be appealing to you my dear?” Eggsy looked a bit taken back when he looked up at his alpha “…More?” He questioned, Harry nodded and smiled shyly “I was an only child, growing up was quite a lonely affair. I’ve always wanted a large family but never found anyone who I wanted to have one with, until you” The love flooding from Harrys scent made Eggsy tear up, just a bit. 

“Want a whole footie team then do ya babes?” Eggsy laughed wetly  
“Perhaps a small one, five aside maybe” Harry replied, smirking

“Triplets are actually a running theme in my family history Haz, maybe if you put your back into it, you’ll get your five aside” He winked and laughed out loud when Harry let growl rumble deep in his chest. A flock of pigeons that they were passing flew sporadically up in the air at the noise causing Eggsy to burst out laughing till he was wiping his eyes from tears of joy whilst Harry was huffing at the scene.

“We’re going to need bigger house dear”

“Can we get JB a friend too?”

“I can never say no to you my love”

They continued on with their walk, stopping at a little, family run café halfway through their journey.

Meanwhile, back at Kingsman HQ…

\------------ 

“Fuck! Oh shitting hell where have they gone! Roxy, we’ve lost a child. How do you lose someone that dribbles more spit down themselves than I thought the human body was capable of producing in a lifetime let alone a day? We’re dead, Arthur will kill us both and leave no trace.”

The two alphas lightly jogged down the hallway as they searched for the missing infant.

“I wouldn’t worry about Arthur, sir.” Roxy panted slightly, “these babies are Eggsy’s pride and joy, I started planning my funeral when we couldn’t tell them apart because he’s still in the mother hen ‘don’t you dare say that about my babies’ raging stage. Can I have white lilies please? Make sure the music’s good too, I’m not a big fan of hymns.”

They stopped short when they came to what was essentially a T-junction in the corridor, looking left, right and ahead. 

“I’m gonnae be sick”

“Merlin, calm down. I’ll go this way and you go that way, yes? Christ you wouldn’t think you were the almighty quartermaster of a top spy agency.”

Merlin glared at her, bouncing the baby that was now patting the side of cheek and trying to reach for his glasses. “I’m stressed!” He said whilst taking hold of the offending hand and stroking his thumb over the soft skin. Just as they were about to split up, Percival rounds the corner up ahead of them, holding the missing twin.

“Why was Sebastian crawling down the corridor to Arthur’s office? He’s a quick little thing I’ll give you that” He asks when he gets closer.

“Oh thank the lor – wait, ye can tell the difference?”

“Yes, can you not? Sebastian looks more like Eggsy, less ringlets, a wavier hair type coming in and his eyes are blue/green. Skye is clearly Harry with tighter curls and her eyes are green with some brown mixed in. Granted they both have dimples but so do Eggsy and Harry so that’s no shock. They both also take after Eggsy in terms hair colour but other than that they’re fairly simple to tell apart.”

Merlin and Roxy looked between the two babies, only just be able to see the differences in them now that it was pointed out to them.

“No wonder you’re one of the best Kingsman has, but why do ye know so much about hair types?” Merlin question.

“I was quite fond of hairdressing and styling when I was a child. I used to watch my mother do it and she would explain it to me.”

“Grandma was a great hairdresser.” Roxy looked lost in thought as she studied the twin’s hair, trying to figure out the difference.

“Seeing as these two are supposed to be in your office, Merlin, shall we return?”  
Percival rose one elegant eyebrow, the silent judgement directed at the two trained spies for losing a baby and not being able to identify who’s who clear on his face as he looked at Merlin and then at his niece. Merlin and Roxy both cleared their throats and followed Percival as he led the way to Merlin’s office.

They arrived back at Merlin’s office where Roxy ensures that the door behind her is closed, firmly. Merlin places, who he now knows is Skye, on the play mat and Percival leans down to do the same with Sebastian but instead of sitting down willingly, like his sister, Sebastian’s legs spring out into the splits and he hold them there, hovering above the floor with Percival holding him under his armpits.

“Well. I guess we know who the future gymnast is.” He exclaims as Sebastian refuses to let the position go.

Roxy snorts and tickles his tummy, “I would kill for core strength like that little man”.

\------------ 

By the time 3:30pm rolls around, both twins are up from their afternoon nap and a majority of the agents have gathered into the room Arthur had renovated to be a soft play space/nursery for when the twins came to the mansion. Eggsy would often go there as he got lonely at home on his own, even if he had two babies for company, he always missed his alpha something fierce. Harry had wanted to spend as much time as he could at home with his little family but being the head of a spy agency didn’t leave him with much time off, so he compromised and brought his family to him. The nursery also allowed for Eggsy to go on day assignments when he felt able to and the twins were watched over by pretty much everyone at Kingman. Eggsy was loved by each and every person he met at Kingsman, the old Arthur being the only exception, so it was inevitable that his children would be adored by everyone there too. They were adorable after all.

Kay scooped up Sebastian who was plotting another escape as he spotted the open door, “woah there little guy, I heard that you’ve escaped once already today, let’s not repeat that hmm?”. Roxy came through the open door with a bag full of snacks for everyone in the room and made her way over to Kay, “can I have a kiss Sebby?” She titled her head up and moved her cheek towards Sebastian “Nnnuh”

“Rejected by an 11-month-old, classic.” Kay snorted

“Piss off Kay. Skye will give me a kiss, won’t you? She asked the little girl as she picked her up off the plush chair she was sitting in whilst grabbing at her own toes. Skye’s bottom lip wobbled as she looked around the room “lin” 

Merlin launches his clipboard onto the sofa whilst rushing over to Roxy after hearing Skye’s whimper. “My goddaughter needs me unhand her”

Merlin picks up Skye out of Roxy’s hold, who rolls her eyes at the older alpha, and he looks into her glistening eyes, “what do ye ne – FECK ME!”  
Skye shrieks with laughter, still gripping Merlin’s ear firmly.

Bors, who was busy riffling through the snack bag looked up and then back and forth between the two pups “Twinnies, would you – can they eat solid food yet?”  
“I’ll google it” Gawain piped up as he opened google on his laptop.

“Yes they can” Came Eggsy’s voice as he and Harry entered the room and Skye and Sebastian’s shrieks of ‘da-da’ and ‘daddy’ soon followed. “Hello, my darling” Harry greeted Sebastian when he took him from Kay, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

“Ah yeah sorry about that bruv”, Eggsy apologised to Merlin as took hold Skye’s hand and removed it gently before she could take off his ear entirely, “no idea why she does that to be honest” He kissed her palm and smiled widely as Merlin rubbed his ear. “By the way, did you like their shirts?” Eggsy asked

“What the matching jumpers? They are very sweet lad aye”

“Nah bruv, these ones” Eggsy took Skye and placed her on the sofa next to where Harry had sat down with Sebastian in his lap. They both took off each twins’ jumper, revealing their copy and paste printed shirts. The agents started to laugh, “That is very appropriate Eggsy well done boy” Bors clapped him on the shoulder and continued to chuckle under his breath.

Merlin just scowled, “Well ye could’ve showed us that at the start of the day lad”.


	2. Shirts

These are the little shirts 

https://takemypaycheck.com/wp-content/uploads//2013/03/Copy-and-Paste-Twin-Shirts-Detail.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! I'm @ coffeetalkbaby
> 
> Send a prompt or two, suggest ideas for this series or just say hello if that's what ya wanna do. Feel free to correct any mistakes and what not. All of them are my own.
> 
> Bye for now all.
> 
> (p.s thank you for the love on the last insert of this, it is greatly appreciated <3)


End file.
